sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and zac Wiki
Sam and Zac Wiki Basics: The first attack listed can be used every turn, the second attack has a 3 turn cool-down after its used, and the third attack can only be used once per wave. When a wave is complete, all characters' second and third attack's cooldowns are refreshed and all heal 15 hp. If an ability does damage to multiple targets, the same target cannot be selected multiple times unless no other options remain, but abilities that damage multiple random enemies can damage the same one multiple times regardless of other options. Gold and potions are shared between all characters on a team, but items purchased go to one character. 2 characters from each team are brought into fights (all active at the same time). If all hp is lost for every character, the battle ends and each team loses 250 gold. 100 gold is given to both teams when a battle is won and 50 XP is given to all living characters (25 XP is given to fallen ones). Minions: Minions are summoned from abilities indicated by "summon _____". Minions dont have regular hp, and instead have "hit shells", meaning when damaged by an enemy, rather than taking normal damage a hit shell is lost and when all shells are lost, the minion dies. Minions summoned from a 1st attack have 1 hit shell, minions summoned from a 2nd attack have 2 hit shells, and minions summoned from a 3rd attack have 3 hit shells. Damage over time effects (fire, poison, exc.) DO count as separate hits, and can break multiple hit shells over time. There can only be up to 2 minions per team (2 from sams, 2 from zacs, maximum of 4 total in game) active and will die if the summoner does. Minions cannot be healed. Minions target whoever the summoner wishes. Minions lose 1 hit shell every turn. Enemies: Use this to decide who gets attacked If no minions are present when landed on, they attack the characters whose minion is labeled, and if only 1 minion is present when minion 2 or 3 is landed on, minion 1 is attacked, and if only 2 minions are present and minion 3 is landed on, minion 1 is attacked. Enemies and Bosses Modes: Regular: Fight 1-3 waves of 4-7 enemies with a boss on the final wave. Rewards - Normal completion XP and gold. Random: Same as regular, but the 4 characters brought in are decided randomly (using random page). Rewards - Same as regular. Story: '''1 team (see teams) fights 3 waves; the first with 2 enemies from their origin, the second with 4 enemies from their origin, and the third with only the boss from their origin. Rewards - Normal completion XP and gold, as well as the characters second skin. '''Mirror: Whatever team you put in are the enemies you fight, including level and items (potions are disabled). Rewards - Double XP and gold (does not grant chest drop chance). Random mirror: '''Same as mirror, but the 4 characters brought in are decided randomly (using random page). Rewards - Same as mirror. '''Boss rush: Fight 5 waves with a boss and 3 enemies in each, increasing rewards with how far you get (healing potions, revive potions, and ultimate potions are disabled) (can only be played once per day). Rewards - 1 wave: normal XP and gold, 2 waves: double XP and gold, 3 waves: triple XP and gold, 4 waves: triple XP and gold, and 1 luck wheel ticket, 5 waves: triple XP and gold, and 1 luck wheel ticket, and +1 level to all. Regardless of waves completed, boss rush does not grant a chest drop chance. Random boss rush: '''Same as boss rush, but the 4 characters brought in are decided randomly (using random page). Rewards - Same as boss rush. '''Leveling: Killing enemies gives XP causing level-ups, which add the following stats depending on the characters type: Die types - nothing. Damage types '''- 10 damage and 5 hp. '''Mage types - 8 damage and 10 hp. Range types - 6 damage and 15 hp. Utility types - 4 damage and 20 hp. Defense types - 2 damage and 25 hp. Going from level 0 to level 1 does not grant these bonuses. After reaching level 9, characters can begin super training, in which 150 gold can be paid to have a 5% chance at gaining: Die types - nothing. Damage types - 30 damage and 15 hp. Mage types - 24 damage and 30 hp. Range types - 18 damage and 45 hp. Utility types - 12 damage and 60 hp. Defense types '''- 6 damage and 75 hp. In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the first skin for that character. Characters are unable to be used for 1 battle while attempting super training. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%. If super training fails past 50%, only 100 gold is paid per attempt. If super training fails past 80%, only 50 gold is paid. '''Attributes per level: Level 0 - Character not owned. Level 1 - Character owned (0 XP needed from previous level). Level 2 - Can equip items (50 XP needed from previous level). Level 3 - 50 gold (100 XP needed from previous level). Level 4 - 2 re rolls (150 XP needed from previous level). Level 5 - Chest (250 XP needed from previous level). Level 6 - 100 gold (200 XP needed from previous level). Level 7 - Luck wheel ticket (350 XP needed from previous level). Level 8 - Random character (400 XP needed from previous level). Level 9 - Elemental chest (450 XP needed from previous level). Level 10 - Super training stats and skin (500 XP needed from previous level and successful super training). Elements: Tech Magic Water Fire Life Earth Undead Air Light Dark Ice Electric Cosmic WA Chaos Luck wheel: Using luck wheel tickets (only received through leveling up characters), the luck wheel can be used. It will give 1 of 7 random things: 250 gold - 20% 250 XP - 20% Super training bonus (+10% chance next super training) - 20% Discount (20% discount on next purchase) - 20% Re-roll (the item) - 10% Random character - 8% Chosen character - 2% % Chance wheels: 5% 10% 15% 20% 25% 30% 35% 40% 45% 50% 55% 60% 65% 70% 75% 80% 85% 90% 95% Teams and Skins: Teams and Skins Gold use: Items and Potions Re-roll - 50 gold. Allows a second chance during any RNG based event (chances to find chests, luck wheel spins, what enemies/bosses are fought, exc.). Character (pick) - 250 gold. Character (random) - 100 gold. Decided using random page. Duplicates are leveled up. Landing on the home page, the Items and Potions page, or the Enemies and Bosses page gives a re roll. Landing on the Teams and Skins page means any character can be picked. Chests: Chests can be found randomly after a battle, or bought for 750 gold. Chests drop 50 - 250 gold and 50 - 150 XP. Elemental chests can be bought for 1,500 gold or found rarely after a battle, and drop 100 - 500 gold and 100 - 300 XP, but can only be opened if someone of the randomly chosen element is present (element restriction is removed if an elemental chest is bought rather than found). Multiple chests can be found in 1 day, but only 1 chest may be bought per day. If no one of the element is present when an element chest is found, it becomes a normal chest. Chest loot is given to both, but each will roll for separate amounts. Medals: Medals are earned by completing certain feats for each character. When completed, a gold medal of the characters face will be earned. Other medals can be earned by completing specific feats regarding an entire team: S piece 1 - Own every sam character. Z piece 1 - Own every zac character. S piece 2 - Complete super training for every sam character. Z piece 2 - Complete super training for every zac character. S piece 3 - Unlock both skins for every sam character. Z piece 3 - Unlock both skins for every zac character. S piece 4 - Have 5 items for every sam character. Z piece 4 - Have 5 items for every zac character. S piece 5 - Complete all sam character medals. Z piece 5 - Complete all zac character medals. Gold SZ - Complete all other medals. Scaling: Bonus hp and damage is any increase gained by items, potions, ally abilities, or level ups. 1st attacks scale with bonus damage by 50%. 2nd attacks scale with bonus damage by 75%. 3rd attacks scale with bonus damage by 100%. Passives scale with bonus damage by 50%. Healing abilities scale with bonus hp by 15%. Healing passives scale with bonus hp by 2%. Damage over time effects (not including fire and poison) scale with bonus damage by 20%. Damage over time effects (INCLUDING fire and poison) increase in duration by 1 turn for every 50 bonus damage gained. Damage to multiple target abilities scale with bonus damage by 25%. Damage to all abilities scale with bonus damage by 20%. Flat damage reduction abilities and passives scale with bonus hp by 1%. % damage reduction abilities and passives scale with bonus hp by 2%. Life steal abilities and passives scale with bonus damage by 10%. Flat damage increasing abilities scale with bonus damage by 15%. % damage increasing abilities scale with bonus damage by 20%. Minions damage scales with bonus damage by 20%. Minion hit shells increase by 1 for every 80 bonus hp gained (up to 2 bonus hit shells can be gained). Any decimals that arise from scaling are rounded to the nearest whole number. Effects: True damage - Ignores resistances. Fire - 8 true damage every turn. Poisoned - 6 true damage every turn, but overlapping time adds 2 true damage. example: 3 turns of poison + 2 turns of poison added 1 turn later = 2 turns of 8 true damage. Slowed - 20% chance to not attack. Speed - 20% chance to attack twice. Stunned - Unable to attack or use potions. Frozen - Unable to attack or use potions (interacts with certain abilities and passives). Blinded - Deal no damage when attacking, but still apply damage over time and other effects like slows and stuns. Untargetable - Cannot be attacked (any effects applied beforehand, are still . Pacified - Cannot use damaging attacks, but can still use potions, team helping attacks (heals, damage buffs, exc), and passives that don't involve using an attack (damage reduction, regeneration, exc). Feared - Cannot attack the character who applied it. Charmed - Fights for opposing team. Taunted - Attacks the character who taunted. Category:Browse